Vampire Prince : Book 6
by Raaiku
Summary: The future looks bleak for Darren, now. Marked as a coward and a traitor, betrayed, AND on the run - He must find a way to save Ariel and the entire clan from the threat of vampaneze. Can he outwit a Vampire Prince, when already in such a tight spot?
1. Her Fingers Writhed

**Chapter I**

Ariel sat at the end of her bed, staring blankly at the rocky texture of the chamber wall. Every inch of her felt bruised, her eyes tired from weeping.

She could hear the wind outside her open window, a torrent in the dark night among the gusty trees. The full moon, with ribbons of clouds, lit her room with an eerie light.

Falling back onto the silk sheets, her heavy eyelids begged for sleep. She allowed it to come, like water closing over her head.

---

When she awoke, she was being gagged. A purple skinned creature stood over her, and she tried to scream, but with no success.

Her hands were already behind her back, tied together with something even too strong for her to break.

Her assailant grabbed her by her hair and threw her like a rag doll to the floor at the end of her bed. Ariel could see another vampaneze, a bottle of her wine to his mouth.

It was difficult to take breaths with a gag in her mouth. She struggled, still, to be more fully awake. Nothing about this scene made sense. Was she fucking dreaming?

Her fingers writhed until they were either dripping with sweat, or blood, she couldn't tell.

The night was still young. She couldn't have been asleep for too long. Had the vampaneze caught Darren after he left the mountains?

_"Just remember, Ariel, I love you..." _His voice replayed in her thoughts.

The vampaneze pressed a blade to her face after she began to thrash.

"Move again and I'll kill you. You understand, ?"

Then, the image of Murlough flashed in her head, tying her hands behind her. Too similar.

Ariel stopped and took a breath, her face filling with heat. She was so angry she was shaking. On an impulse, she raised her leg to her chest, and kicked the bastard.

There was a thud as he fell back onto the floor.

Her eyes scanned the room in panic until she saw Kurda, his face impassive.

Then, the vampaneze got back up, and struck her across the face.

Everything went black.


	2. Dead or Alive

**Chapter II**

Whenever I wasn't hunting or playing with the cubs, my mind often wandered to Gavner.

The flash backs wouldn't leave me alone, despite the pain they brought to my stomach whenever they came.

Gavner didn't deserve to die, especially the way he did. I could recall the first time I met him, years ago at the Cirque, and how I liked him right away.

Every time I thought about it, I day dreamed about seizing one of Gavner's knives and stabbing Kurda in the heart. I didn't care that the vampaneze would have killed me. It haunted me, that I didn't do that.

Sometimes, a sudden depression would just take me over, and I would bury my head and cry. I could cry forever, over Gavner, Ariel, Mr. Crepsley...

The wolves didn't understand my sudden mood swings, obviously. They understood howling miserably for a while, then moving on. That was all they knew about grieving.

One late evening, Streak and I went out to go hunting. It didn't matter if we caught anything, or if we organized ourself, because the purpose was more for sport rather than pray.

We had been toying with a small pack of deer for about fifteen minutes before they came to a stop on a mound, pausing to sniff the air. I was about to go after them when I noticed Streak was still, along with the other animals.

He growled, and, as the deer bolted away, he brushed his head against my leg and took cover behind a clump of bushes.

Puzzled, I hid with him, wondering what was wrong as we lay low behind it.

A slow minute passed. Then another.

Soon, a figure appeared, and I immediately recognized it as Mr. Crepsley!

Overwhelmed with joy, I began to pull myself up and opened my mouth to roar.

But a dull growl from Streak stopped me. I pulled myself low again, trusting that he wouldn't be acting this way without good reason.

My eyes continued to scan the area thoroughly, like a hawk's, and soon the cause for the wolf's behavior became apparent.

Behind Mr. Crepsley marched five other vampire guards, and along with them, yielding a sharp, polished sword, was the traitor Kurda Smahlt.

---

We trailed the vampires, matching their pace, careful not to get too close.

I couldn't recognize the three other vampires with them, but I did see Arra Sails.

If Arra and Mr. Crepsley weren't so concentrated on the search, they would have noticed something was wrong. Kurda and the other vampires were on edge, glancing around nervously.

I came to the conclusion that the two, honorable vampires were actually trying to search for me, and Kurda went with them out of fear that I survived.

If they found me, it would be the end of Mr. Crepsley, Arra, and me.

Soon, they came to a clearing, and everyone but my mentor sat down to rest. He paced around anxiously.

We slowly crawled over behind a dead tree trunk, so that I was in perfect range to eavesdrop.

Nothing was said for awhile. Kurda stood, his eyes shifting. "Think we'll find them?"

Mr. Crepsley. "We probably will not find Darren alive. But I would like to continue searching. I wish to cremate his body fittingly... As for Ariel... I do not know."

I turned my head away, mouthing the word _"What!?"_

"They still may be alive,"

Mr. Crepsley laughed bitterly. "Do you honestly believe he survived, and is living in the harsh climate of the mountains?"

Kurda lowered his head, as if sent into depression. _That son of a bitch._

Next, I heard Arra suggesting that wolves may have devoured my body.

"I doubt they would have eaten him. Wolves and Vampires have a mutual respect for one another. Besides, if they did, they would have poisoned and we would have heard mad howling."

The was a brief pause.

"Gavner, Darren, _and _the princess? All gone?" Arra muttered. "It's really weird,"

My stomach knotted.

Kurda's eyes began to shift nervously again, but he narrowed his gaze and shrugged, pretending to be as baffled as everyone else.

"And I know, for certain, an intruder broke into Ariel's chambers." Arra went on. "There were trails of blood on the floor, along with her possessions broken, and her wine missing."

"At least we know for certain that Gavner is dead." Mr. Crepsley sighed and shook his head. "Even though we have yet to find the body, I can no longer feel the presence of his mental signal. This distresses me, but the uncertainly regarding Darren and Ariel unnerve me worse."

It was oddly comforting that, despite of the overwhelming situation, Mr. Crepsley still talks like that.

"We'll go on searching for them," Kurda said, obviously not wanting to take any chances, not sure if I was alive or not. "If they can be found, we'll find them."

Mr. Crepsley shook his head bleakly. "If Darren cannot be found by tonight, then he is gone. The sake of the clan always comes first, which puts Ariel into first priority, and your investiture second."

"Very well," Kurda groaned with staged disappointment. "But this isn't over. Not yet. I won't rest until we know what happened,"

I looked at Kurda with great disdain. From what I heard, Ariel disappeared too? The traitor probably had something to do with it.


	3. The She Wolf

**Chapter III**

The Stone of Blood had to be the reason why the vampaneze had infiltrated the mountains. With the stone, they could locate and kill vampires at will, or even worse- win a war. If there _is _a Vampaneze Lord.

Ariel held a fragment of it on a chain around her neck, but it wouldn't be enough. The only way they could get to it is if a vampire prince were to let them into the Princes' Hall.

A vampire prince...

Which Kurda would be in two nights.

That had to be the plan. The entire clan is unaware of such a huge threat, and there's no way I'm putting my life before that.

I have to go back. Even if it means execution.

---

Streak, the wolf cub, was angry that I had to leave, but he then led me to an old, frail she-wolf. She was resting, somewhat isolating herself from the rest of the pack.

She growled weakly and rose when we approached, eying us suspiciously. Streak rolled onto his back to show he meant no harm, and I did the same.

The old she-wolf relaxed, and the cub sat up. Pressing close to her, he began to growl, and she whined in return.

It suddenly struck me that the ancient wolf must know of an old passage into the mountain. I could easily get in through known, common passaged, but it ran a high risk of being caught.

After growling and butting his head into hers, the she-wolf lowered her head obediently.

He lead her through the pack so she could eat before leaving, which was a good idea, considering how weak she seemed.

Once she was done, we set off. Wolves weren't the quickest animals, but they were strong and capable of maintaining a steady pace for hours. We surged through the snowy forest, making great time.

When we drew close to the mountains, the she-wolf seemed to be in poor shape. She was panting for breath, and trembling with exhaustion.

I knelt besides her, running my hand through her fur. "You don't have to go on," I told her. "I can go the rest of the way myself,"

But she growled stubbornly, and as half-vampire I could understand that she would rather continue, even if it meant dying.

"Then... Good luck, to the both of us," I murmured.

We spent the night waiting in a tunnel near the mountain, waiting for the sunrise so that it would be easier to get inside undetected. Once it finally came, we continued on.


	4. Charges of Treason

**Chapter IV**

After successfully sneaking my way into Seba's chambers and explaining the situation, we had laid out our plans for this, this night. This moment.

The wolves and I were tucked away in a hole I had carved into a weak spot of rock wall by the Hall of Princes. Soon, noises from the hall arose, and I knew it was the hour of Kurda's investiture.

* * *

Guards swiftly came to my side, grabbing my wrists with intense force and holding them behind my back. The same happened to the vampires who had tried to kill me before I revealed the truth- Kurda's allies.

"What is going on here?" Mika Ver Leth roared. Suddenly the chaos that had erupted, quickly came to a hush.

"That boy is not welcome here," Arrow growled bitterly.

"Sire!" Seba called out, stepping into the scene. "Those who raised their weapons to the boy are not our allies! There are traitors amongst us and I strongly advise you listen to the horrible story Darren has come here to tell us."

"You're apart of this chaos, Seba?" Mika asked.

"Yes, sire."

"Very well. Darren Shan, if not for him I would have you brought to the Hall of Death this instant so you may face your death for being a coward. But because I – and I'm sure my fellow princes will agree- have the utmost respect for Seba, we will hear you."

A roar swept through the crowd of vampires, all of them cursing me. I heard someone say, "the princess is not here to defend the child now". I locked eyes for Mr. Crepsley for a quick moment, and he gave me a look of bewilderment. I nodded to him, promising to explain later.

The Princes hushed everyone to silence once again.

"Kurda Smahlt killed my friend, Gavner Purl." I blurted out, pointing to the traitor. A gasp ran through the crowd. "This very moment there are troops of vampaneze camped out in the tunnels beneath us, waiting to attack. They were brought here by that bastard Kurda, and suddenly the princess mysteriously disappears! Coincidence? I think not."

A long silence was the response to my claims. The crowd of vampires stared at Kurda with looks of puzzlement, but when he lifted his eyes, they met only mine.

"Traitor," I mouthed silently, shaking my head as a tear fell down my cheek, hitting the dusty cavern floor. His eyes lowered again.

"These are very serious charges of treason to bring up against any vampire, especially one on the point of investiture." Paris finally said, breaking the silence. "Do you understand the repercussions you will face if you are lying?"

"I'm not lying," I cried, my voice weak and desperate. "I'm already facing execution for failing the Trials. By returning, I've ensured my own death. Do you think I'm sacrificing my own life for _fun_?"

"Do you have anything to say in defense, Kurda?" Mika asked, and the princes turned to face him.

"Nothing," He replied simply.

"You don't deny the statement?" Mika shouted.

"I do not."

At that, four vampires rushed into the Hall, all armed with knifes and swords. One held the princess hostage, who seemed to be unconscious with tape around her face and chains around her arms. The guards who had grabbed me earlier rose quickly to crush the small mutiny. The traitors, allied with Kurda, were obviously unaware that they had been revealed. Their plans had been thwarted, and due to the shock, they barely gave up a fight before being killed.

More gasps ran through the crowd.

_"Lets kill him now!" _Arrow screamed, his voice full of rage, and a roar of approval from the vampires followed.

I rushed to Ariel's side as she lay in the spilled blood of traitors.

"With respect, sires," Seba shouted above the vampires. "I believe we should see to the intruding vampaneze first, before executing our own."


	5. Hell Hath No Fury

**Chapter V**

After a long wait, Arrow finally slipped into the cave of Ba'Halen's spiders. He glanced uneasily at the sea of spiders, with two boomerangs, one in each hand. "We're ready." He whispered. "The sun as climbed high into the sky. It is time. Our troops are in position... Give them hell."

We got to our feet.

"You know what you're doing?" Mr. Crepsley inquired.

"Yes. I take my spiders out, get close to the mouth of the tunnel without being seen. You and Seba will take your spiders forward, using the crack and holes in the walls and ceilings. You'll hold them there until I make the first move. I'll order my spiders to go, then yours will follow. Once the spiders set in on the vampaneze... Ariel's troops will take over."

"Provide us with enough time to position our spiders." Seba ordered.

"Will three hours be enough?"

"Plenty."

We wished each other luck, shook hands, then I summoned my spiders and set off for the outside.

* * *

Lying flat down on the rough face of the mountain, I gave my spiders the orders to enter the tunnels.

I could hear heavily breathing of the vampaneze, and soon began to panic that the spiders had gone back to their natural habitat.

"Hey!" I heard one call. "Is that my imagination or are the walls moving?"

The others chuckled. "Don't be st- _What_ _the hell? _

"What's going on?" Another shouted.

"Calm down you idiots! They're just spiders."

"Theirs millions of them..."

"They're ordinary mountain spiders, we have nothing to be worried about."

Blowing hard on my whistle, I told them _NOW!_

In result, screams erupted within the tunnel.

The intruders broke out into chaos, and I could hear more vampaneze advance into the tunnel to see what was wrong. I darted forward and used my whistle to order the spiders forward. A group of vampaneze bolted for the exit. I found a spear that someone had dropped and raised it, allowing one of them to run into it.

I whooped triumphantly, although barely heard through the loud screams of panic. Eager to kill even more, I raised my spear, but noticed the vampaneze I had just stabbed. He was young, lying on the floor. Blood was spilling out of his chest, and a wave of spiders were beginning to cover his body.

"It- it hurts," He cried.

Without stopping to think, I knelt to his side. I wanted to say something, anything to consul him. However, it was too late. He coughed, and a horrible torrent of blood poured from his mouth. Then he died, just like that.

That was the first time I had ever taken anyone's life. This person was dead and he wasn't coming back. That was the first time I had ever felt that horrible, dreadful feeling that only accompanied murder. It was a feeling I would grow accustomed to over time.

Still, for the moment I felt horribly, horribly wrong. Only my duties kept me from running away. The human morals in me were still present, and I hated myself for allowing my thirst for revenge to overrule those morals.

In the new light that had been shed upon my situation, I no longer enjoyed the scene as I played my flute and continued the swarm of spiders. I no longer felt as if I were extracting justice, yet I saw warriors being slaughtered and humiliated. The colors of carnage were grotesquely bright: the crimson wetness on the purple skin of vampanezes.

Then came the hoard of vampires, following Arrow who threw boomerang after boomerang and drew blood with each.

* * *

Ariel's eyes, blazing with rage, never flicked out of concentration, her gaze set only ahead. Terrible wrath burned throughout her entire body, almost forcing her to tremble.

Her black stilettos made a ringing echo with each step she took down the empty hall, her long, black cape dragging behind her. The whole way she quietly swung the long silver chain she grasped in each hand, the heavy, metal ball to which it connected circling besides her.

Two knives were sheathed on each side of her bodice, and she was ready to settle some unfinished business. Gavner's death, which Darren had explained with much detail, was the only thing replaying in her mind.

Vanez had told Ariel countless times, to _never _allow herself to be blinded with fury.

It was too late to control herself now, as her anger took complete possession of her body. Although she appeared collected, slowly making her way down the halls, her strongest desire was to hit someone with bloody, swollen knuckles.

All of her agonies, every burden that burned inside of her was about to be unleashed with a horrible wrath. She had plotted and had bid her time, waiting to extract revenge.

Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. That was an understatement.

A tremendous, grape colored bruise ran down the side of her face, dealt by the vampaneze who had captured her. She was going to tear inside them.


	6. Plenty Time Later

**Chapter VI**

I felt heavy and full of despair as I made my way into the bloodshed to help. Mr. Crepsley and Seba ran in as well, but eager to take down our enemies.

Arra Sails was apart of the first assault. I could hear her laughing brutally as her sword cut through the lives of vampanezes.

Arrow reluctantly left to bring news to Paris, while Ariel and Mika passed him, patting him on the back.

"Looks life your having too much fun," Vanez commented sarcastically as he paused beside me to wipe the sweat off his face with his tunic.

"No," I replied, holding my knifes against my chest tightly.

"You learn quickly, kid..." He sighed.

"What do you mean?"

He gestured at the whooping vampires, and I watched Ariel take someone's head off with her ball and chain. "They think this is a great sport. Most vampires don't see the horror of war, they don't understand how pointless and savage it really is. You were smart enough to see the truth. Don't ever forget it."

A dying vampaneze staggered towards us, moaning in pain. Vanez stabbed him through the chest, finishing him with mercy before laying him down. "However, sometimes it can't be avoided. We didn't chose this, we were forced into it."

"I know," I sighed. "I just wish it didn't have to come to this."

"I think its best you leave, Darren. Go back to the halls and drink yourself senseless."

"Good idea," I murmured, turning away to leave. Before I got to the exit, I saw Arra and Glalda exchanging words.

"So, the vampires send women to do their dirty work now? How pitiful." He sneered.

"You don't deserve the honor of dying at the hands of men. Women are all the vampanezes are fit to face!"

He lunged at her with his sword, but she jumped back out of the way. They began to circle each other, fencing almost. I wanted to see this through, make sure she was safe before I left.

Mr. Crepsley had stopped to do the same. "Arra!" He called over the throng of men fighting. "Do you need assistance?"

"You must be joking!" She scoffed. "This fool is nothing, I'll be fin-"

Her insult was cut short. Glalda ducked away from her sword and drove his through her stomach. She cried out in anguish and crumpled down.

"Now, _wench_," He rose his blade, aiming it in between her eyes. "Prepare to witness-"

I couldn't stand by and watch. Without hesitation, I threw myself at the vampaneze, knocking him off balance. He turned to deal with me, but I was quick to stab him through the chest with my knife.

He fell on top of me, convulsing and screaming.

I quickly rolled out from underneath him, then went to see to Arra. She tried to stand up, but I stopped her and made her hold the wound to stop the flow of blood.

"Will I die?" Arra gasped.

"No, of course not, you're gonna be fine,"

"_Will I die?" _She repeated, shouting this time.

My eyes scanned her face, then the blood soaking her hands. "I don't know," I answered honestly. "Maybe,"

She sighed. "At least I will not die unavenged. Darren Shan, you're a true vampire."

"Thanks," I replied hollowly, unsure of whether or not that was a good thing.

Mr. Crepsley made his way besides her, rubbing spit around the wound, to no avail. "Does it hurt?"

"You were always one... to ask stupid questions!"

"And you always told me I had a talent for putting my foot in my mouth," He smiled, wiping blood from her mouth.

"I'd ask you to... kiss me, but... I'm not in the... shape for it."

"There will be plenty of time for that later," He promised.

"Maybe," She sighed, as medics began to tend to her.

The last vampaneze had just been killed, and the clearing away of dead bodies began.


	7. I Fell From A Great Height

**Chapter VII**

**Chapter Song**: Fell From a Great Height by Toni Childs & Stephen Cummings

Arra lay silently on the mountain floor as medics desperately tried to save her. She coughed, and blood sprayed through her pale lips. Mr. Crepsley, who had fallen back to watch helplessly- fell besides her once again.

_I fell from a great height _

_Something broke inside me _

_In a dream, in a room _

_With this delightful wicked melody_

_I fell from a great height _

_I fell from a great height _

Ariel, leaning against the mountain wall, had a dead stare upon the two of them. The rock in her hand continued to sharpen the knife in her other, upon which she exerted almost enough force to break either in half. Her left eye was swollen shut, but the other was red like the blood covering her body. She was still overwhelmed with rage, and bitter- All of the things that had happened here, I knew she'd never let any of it go.

I stood amongst all of it, not completely sure if it was real. It was like a blurry fucked up dream. Maybe I was about to wake up, back home to my family.

Or at least I'd wake up to training for my trials. Gavner wouldn't be dead, their wouldn't have been an infiltration of vampanezes, I wouldn't have ran away.

The medics wouldn't be stepping away from Arra, realizing it's too late.

"Arra," Mr. Crepsley whispered, grasping onto his dying ex-lover's hand. She wheezed, sputtering out more blood, and settled her unfocused eyes on him.

"Hi, Larten," She whispered, as if a simple occasion were taking place.

She seemed far to small and fragile to be his Arra- the vampiress much more tougher than him, laying there like a paper doll.

_From a tall glass still building in the sky _

_I am vulnerable to moments of regret _

_So powerful I thought I must die _

_I fell from a great height _

The agonizing roar of pain in her chest had dulled to a faint, almost numb sensation.

Mr. Crepsley's hand was already wet with her blood.

"Don't leave me Arra," She heard him say, but his close voice sounded as if it were in a distance.

The thick, pure anguish in his emotion choked voice hurt her, almost as much as her pride. Her terrible, unyielding, strong but beaten vampire pride.

"Larten-" She wheezed, coughing up more blood. Her hands and body were soaked in her own blood- She knew that, but a distant thought prayed that some of it had been spilt from vampanezes.

"I'll be..." She tried to speak through the bubbles forming in her mouth. "Waiting...for you in... Paradise,"

At that, he clenched onto her body, as if it were a desperate attempt to keep her soul from slipping through his fingers.

_I fell from a great height _

_And I was screaming that I still loved you_

_Rushing towards earth _

_All the troubles I have lived through _

_I fell from a great height _

_I fell from a great height _

_Thinking that's the way it ought to be _

_The faint glow from the city lights _

_Was all I could see _

_I fell from a great height _

"You were never one for waiting," He said through his tears, smiling sadly.

A fit of coughing came over her, but the corners of her mouth twitched as she tried to smile back. "I will wait... however long for you... even if... forever."

"I love you, Arra Sails," He sobbed, crying freely, an emotion I never thought I'd see from Mr. Crepsley.

"I love you... too, Larten. Take care... of Darren and..." Blood rushed from her mouth so suddenly he thought she was dead. Her blurry vision rolled to the ceiling. But the vampiress fought to stay with her ex-lover, if only for a few more minutes.

"-And Ariel. Don't let them... Kill him, Larten! Tell them I... said he should... be spared. _Tell them!"_

"I will," He nodded.

"Goodbye, Larten,"

With his fingers he made the Death's Touch sign. "Even in death, may you be triumphant,"

Her eyes completely unfocused and the last of the light died out in them. Mr. Crepsley raised his head to the ceiling and howled in mourning.

Ariel and I stood, quietly, as our mentor was left to his misery.

_I fell from a great height _

_Scrambling with myth and light _

_Surrendered to a dream _

_That was absolutely right_

_I fell from a great height_


	8. Blood Soaks My Hands

**Chapter VIII**

**Chapter Song: **Mad world - Gary Jules

The cloaked princess stood quietly in the dim shadow of the tunnel, reflecting on the remains of the devastating battle that had taken place earlier in the day.

I felt hollow as I took quiet steps to stand besides Ariel. She sensed my presence, but remained silent, so I joined her and took a look around the room. One glance, and I casted my eyes away. Their was vast pools of blood on the floor, and it dripped from the ceiling, began to dry on the walls.

"Arra Sails," She finally sighed, breaking the grim silence. "She died honorably, did she not? I keep telling myself so to substitute for grief. I'm rather envious of her."

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow _

"No," I growled. "She didn't. She died stupidly."

Ariel turned her head to me, black cloth covering her mouth and the hood pulled down, only revealing her angry eyes. "That's a horrible statement to make against our respected dead,"

"It's the truth! This whole thing was stupid, fought by stupid and pointless people!"

"People sacrificed their lives for this _stupid_ fight, Darren. Don't be so senseless."

"That's why it was so stupid! We shouldn't of had to run around like a bunch of animals, killing each other for justice! We could have driven them off!"

"That's a audacious thing for you to say, considering you were the one who came up with the idea to use spiders so we could attack." She returned.

"Yeah," I said bitterly. "Thanks for reminding me,"

"You still think like a human,"

"Well, gosh, I spent eleven years of my life thinking like one, Ariel. And you did too, so now that you're all high and mighty, you think this shit is okay?"

"You still don't know anything about our clan. You don't know where your loyalties should be."

"What I'm saying is, nobody knows why they were here! Not you, not me, not the princes." I was shouting and flailing my arms, anger boiling up inside of me. "You're the ring leader of this whole thing! Why didn't you try to talk things out? Why didn't we make an _attempt, _so this could have been avoided?"

"You and Steve were such a perfect couple," I spat bitterly, knowing that would hit her weak spot, and wished to take it back almost immediately. But I didn't, I was far too angry. "Both heartless and inhumane."

_And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world mad world _

Ariel's eyes looked shocked, then angry. "Well, _Darren- _I'm sorry they broke into my chambers, knocked me out and took me fucking hostage,"

I winced, and bit my lip. "Okay, you're right, but still... Look at this place, Ariel. I think we took this whole thing too far."

"_Too far? _Darren, we did this to defend ourselves! Never will I allow those filthy ungodly vampanezes on our soil!" Her eyes were still angry, and even hurt, as she continued to scream. "You watched them kill Gavner _with your own eyes!_ I thought of _all people_, at least _you would understand_!

"What's happened to you?" I asked, horrified.

"Whatever has been done to me, whatever I have done... as surely as blood soaks my hands, and it does, the stain of it reaches back from the past, back from Murlough."

I sighed, shaking my head as I ran my hands through my hair, feeling the dry clots of blood.

She started to walk away, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back, even though I was risking being stabbed to death.

But she just simply pushed my arm away. "Fuck you, Darren,"

I reached my hand it, touching her lightly just below her collarbone, opening my mouth to speak... then closing it again. I shook my head slightly, hoping that somehow she'd understand that I was sorry.

"Ariel, stop. I was wrong to bring up Steve. I'm sorry,"

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
__Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me _

Her face was hot, and her eyes burned with the threat of unshed tears. But she allowed her back to hit the rocky wall and slide down to where the ground wasn't blood soaked, even though she cut herself doing so.

"But you are correct on one part... My hatred and grudge against our blood cousins bleeds too far for me to discuss matters peacefully."

"And too proud," I added with a smile, sitting besides her.

She laughed. "That too,"

There was another stream of silence, but the hostility died.

"Some of the spiders have lingered, as if they're waiting for further orders..." She commented. "Or mourning the death of their companions."

"Look," I said, pointing at the gray spotted spider. "That ones got the hots for Madame Octa,"

She laughed, softly and affectionately. "I see that. I don't think spiders love the same way we do, but who's to say for sure?" Then she locked eyes with me, a smile still lingering on her face. "And he stayed by her side throughout everything, and didn't leave when she decided to stay. I think they wish to couple,"

I returned her smile, then slowly intertwined my fingers with hers.

_And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world ... mad world  
Enlarging your world  
Mad world  
_


	9. Woman He Loved and Put To Rest

**Chapter IX**

Mr. Crepsley sobbed painfully, holding his head in his hands, his salty tears irritating the fresh cuts in his palms.

Ariel sat quietly besides him, her arm over his back and her hand resting on his shoulder. She knew her desperate attempts to consul him had been hopeless, yet he had sent for her to visit him in his chambers. She had a feeling that her unyielding pride, her inability to back down and her strength reminded him of Arra Sails. It wasn't that she felt she could compare to the great woman she was, but she knew her mentor, like a father, saw something in her, something she didn't think she could live up to. Something like a memory of the woman he had loved, and put to rest.

"Have you had any sleep?" She inquired, and regretted the foolish question as soon as she breathed it. Of course he hadn't, she could tell by the blackness of his eyes.

Mr. Crepsley took a deep, trembling breath, in attempt to calm himself. "How can I sleep?" His voice was surprisingly stern and emotionless once he pulled himself together, straining to sound like the unbeaten vampire he was before he had lost the woman he loved. "I refuse to miss Kurda's sentencing, not if I must sacrifice sleeping forever."

"You won't miss it," Ariel promised. Her heart ached to see him so sullen and weak, the was a tear slowly making its way down her face that she hadn't noticed until now. "It starts at midnight. I'll send Darren to wake you, and the two of you will go together."

"Very well," He said, finally, after a moment of harsh silence. "I will get some rest. My apologies, Ariel, for requesting that you would leave your duties. I am sure you were busy with-"

"Stop," She cut him off, tightening her arms around his shoulder to embrace him. "This is where my duties lie. Kurda will be punished and see the sentencing he deserves as well as suffer in the afterlife other than Paradise, forever. I don't have to worry otherwise, because I know he will."

He nodded solemnly, his eyes casted down at the mountain floor as he considered this, then finally rose from the table. "Thank you, Ariel. I shall see you then."

Ariel rose, opening her mouth to speak, but this time he hushed her.

"I am deeply proud of you and Darren. Both of you fought bravely in the cave. Tell him – Ariel – tell him that."

With a sad grin, she saluted him. "I will Mr. Crepsley."


	10. He Walks The Earth

**Chapter X**

**Chapter Song:** The Offspring - You're Gonna Go Far Kid

The vampires packed within the Hall of Princes began to cheer and roar with delight when I entered with Mr. Crepsley and Seba. They ushered me forward, pushing my company along with me, so that we could watch close to the platform.

_Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against one  
Is an art that's hard to teach _

It wasn't long before the disgraced General Kurda was dragged before us, embraced in chains. Vampires brushed his guards aside to attack him, and by the time he reached the platform, he was a bloody mess.

Guards bearing spears spat on him as the Princes made their way forward, following Ariel who quickly advanced toward him with her cloak flowing as if she was about to strike him. "Let's get this over with," I heard her say to her colleagues.

Mika, Arrow, and Paris settled into their thrown but the Princess came face to face with Kurda. Silence came over the hall. Suddenly she jumped, and a guard had to grab her arm and pull her away. The hall whooped and cheered loudly, and she turned her head to spit on him.

_Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back in the line  
A mob jumps to their feet _

"Order!" Mika Ver Leth shouted, silencing the roaring crowd as Arrow nodded to Ariel with a grin. "We intend to settle each case as quickly and effortlessly as possible. I know feelings are running high, but anyone who interrupts our interrogation of Kurda Smahlt - or the others - will be thrown out immediately. Have I made myself clear?"

"We have been betrayed and besieged," Paris called to the vampires in a loud, solemn voice. "I am as eager as any to see the perpetrators suffer for their crimes, but first we must learn why they attacked and if we can expect further assaults."

A moment of silence. The click of Ariel's shoes rang through the hall as she slowly paced back and fourth infront of Kurda, holding her hands tightly behind her back.

_Now dance fucker, dance  
Man, you never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you _

"Where you in league with the vampaneze we killed yesterday?" She finally inquired.

A pause. Finally Kurda nodded. "I was,"

Several vampires began to scream for his blood and were quickly escorted out of the hall.

"Upon whose orders were you acting?"

"My own."

Ariel jumped forward, her knuckles connecting with the side of his face. His neck snapped to the side, blood erupting from his cheek and he spit out what appeared to be a tooth.

_"Liar! Who put you up to this?" _She shouted.

"Tell us the truth or so help me I'll-" Arrow barked, but Kurda stopped him.

_And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far kid _

"I know what you'll do. Believe me, I do not wish to be tortured. I plan on speaking the full truth here. The plan was mine. The vampaneze were here at my bidding. Torture me all you wish - my answer won't change because it can't change. It's the truth."

"You plotted this outrage?" Mika asked in disbelief.

"I did." Kurda nodded. "I arranged for the vampaneze to come. I provided them with copies of my maps, so they could slip in undetected. Mind you, my intentions were meant to save our race, not destroy it. Our only hope lay in an immediate, preemptive strike. Now that it has failed, I fear we are doomed."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ariel growled.

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away, nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives _

"Mr. Tiny had revealed to the vampaneze that the Vampaneze Lord has come, he walks the earth and he came three years ago. When word reached me, I dedicated myself to the task of reuniting the vampires with the vampaneze. I hoped that if we bonded before they discovered their mythical leader, we could avoid the terrible consequences of Mr. Tiny's prophecy."

The crowd of vampires recoiled in their seats, overcome with shock.

_Now you lead the way  
Show the lie today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far kid  
Trust and see _

"Since Mr. Tiny's visit, they've been strengthening their arsenals and recruiting vigorously, preparing for their fabled leader's coming. He hasn't been blooded, but he's taken his place among them and is learning their ways. My act of treachery was the last desperate roll of the dice. If I'd gained control of the Stone of Blood, I might have been able to win the vampaneze over - not all of our blood-cousins are eager to engage in a war with us. Now that I've failed, the way is open for him. He'll be blooded, take control of the vampaneze, and lead them against us. And he'll win.

"Congratulations, I applaud your valiant display of victory." Kurda's voice was low and bitter. "Now nothing stand between you and a horrible war with the vampaneze." He snapped free from his chain and made the death's touch sign to Ariel and the Princes, then turned and repeated the gesture to me.

_Now dance fucker dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you _


	11. I Still Have To Get You Back

**Chapter XI**

I didn't stay to watch Kurda die, nor did I stick around for the trials of the vampaneze. However I was present for the funerals of those who died in the struggle. This included Gavner's, because a search party had recovered his body.

Mr. Crepsley came to my chambers to fetch me and Harkat, and the three of us made our way to the Hall of Cremations to bid farewell to our fallen allies.

Gavner looked peaceful, lying in the stretcher, soon to be brought to the cremation pit. I tried to tell Mr. Crepsley his last words, but I couldn't keep myself together and ended up bursting into tears. He embraced me, allowing me to cry freely into his chest and patted my back consulingly. "Do you wish to leave?"

"Hell no," I sobbed, lifting my head up to look at him. "It's just hard, you know...?"

"I know," He replied, tears welling in his own eyes.

Usually, only a few colleagues of the deceased attended one's funeral, but Gavner was popular and the hall was crowded.

Mr. Crepsley, Harkat and I soon went to the stretcher, lying on a table, to say goodbye to our good friend.

"I never got the chance to tell him how good of a friend he was..." Mr. Crepsley sighed. "Yet I say it now that he cannot hear me, what good does that do me now?"

I wanted to say he could hear, and that he was with us in presence, but I was overcome with greif and still crying as I stared at Gavner's body.

"I can recall one time he came to visit me at the Cirque. That day I had foolishly went outside during the day to attend to some business and by the time he had arrived I was horriby sunburnt, my skin was on fire and glowing,"

Then he looked at his old friend's pale face and began to adress him directly. "The entire night you laughed at me and snapped at me with your shirt..." He chuckeled sadly. "I still have to get you back for that."

Paris, as the oldest vampire in the chamber, led the brief, simple ceremonies. "His name was Gavner Purl," he chanted, and everyone repeated the Prince's words. "He died with honor." Again we followed. "May his spirit find Paradise," he finished, and once we'd echoed his sentiments, the body was brought to the pit and the Gaurdians of Blood and set a blaze.

Ariel and Arrow were also present, Mika would have also been but someone had to stay behind to guard the Hall of Princes. I could hear her crying as the fire was set, and saying "it feels like our general just fucking died in our lap."

Their were a few more vampires to be cremated before it was Arra's turn, as it went in order of those who died. The three of us waited outside the ceremonies. Seba Nile and Vanez Blane arrived and began to make conversation with Mr. Crepsley.

This was put to end when Arra was put on a stretcher and brought into the hall. Mr. Crepsley stiffened and stared after her with a mixture of longing and misery, and his expression twisted with grief. I put an arm around him and so did Seba.

"Be brave, Larten," Seba said. "She would not have wanted emotional outbursts."

"I will conduct myself with all due decorum," Mr. Crepsley said pompously, but his voice trembled, and added beneath his breath, "but I miss her. With all my heart and soul, I miss her."

Once Arra's body had been placed, the doors were opened and we entered, Mr. Crepsley in front, Seba, Vanez, Harkat, and I just behind, to say our farewells. Mr. Crepsley was every bit as composed as he'd sworn he would be, though he held my hand throughout the entire ceremony, his fingers cold and sweaty and clasping mine hard enough to hurt.


End file.
